


sleepy Matteo

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David likes cuddles in the morning, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Matteo,” David whisperers sweetly, his hand still running through the other boy's hair, he moves his hand down to Matteo’s cheek and sweeps his thumb across his cheekbone.





	sleepy Matteo

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was based on a Headcanon sent to me on tumblr. 
> 
> Headcanon: David is really needy and touchy in the morning and Matteo is not a morning person at all and keeps mumbling and groaning "I'm tiredddd, David... lemme sleeep" and David's all "Baby I'm bored, wake up" and Matteo's a sucker for a good 'baby' and David knows that so it always works

  
  


Matteo was not a morning person in any sense of the word, the last time Jonas tried to wake him before 10 am he got a rough kick to the shoulder after he had tried to pull the sleeping boy out of bed. The cold air that drifted around the room in the early hours was enough to get Matteo rugged up in two soft pullovers, a pair of socks, pyjama pants and had stolen the blanket from David about a dozen times who just huffed out a laugh and tried to pull it back. 

 

After another round of fighting for the blanket, David rolled over to stared at a peacefully sleeping Matteo, the blanket pulled up to his chin and his knees pulled up to his chest. David reaches a hand out and smoothes back Matteo’s messy hair. David would never tell anyone this but he loved to be cuddled in the morning when the city around them was still asleep, the birds were chirping and the morning fog was just settling. 

 

“Matteo,” David whisperers sweetly, his hand still running through the other boy's hair, he moves his hand down to Matteo’s cheek and sweeps his thumb across his cheekbone. 

 

Matteo groans and scrunches his nose up, nuzzling his head into the pillow, David moves closer to Matteo and touches their noses together before moving back slightly. 

 

David smiles at his boyfriend and watches as Matteo moves around trying to get comfortable, the boy moves his legs and David quickly moves closer before Matteo can block him with his legs. David throws a hand over Matteo’s side and places a feather-light kiss on his forehead. 

 

Matteo huffs and mumbles something inaudible. 

 

“I’m tireddd David, lemme sleeep,” the boy groans a bit louder. David laughs quietly and peppers a few kisses on Matteo’s cheeks and forehead to wake him up a bit more. 

 

“Daviddddd,” Matteo groans. 

 

“Baby I’m bored, wake up and cuddle with me,” David whispers. He grins when Matteo opens his eyes, David knows Matteo is a sucker for when he gets called baby. 

 

“I hate you,” Matteo says, a loving glint in his eyes, he throws his arms around David and buries his head in the other boy's neck. 

 

“No you don’t, you love me,” David says, he turns his head to places a kiss to Matteo’s temple. 

 

“You’re right, I do,” Matteo mumbles as he places a kiss to David's neck. 


End file.
